Tá Mo Chroí Istigh Ionat
by Inky Iris
Summary: 'Danny was four when they found her skin for the first time.' There's a lot they don't know about their mother and not all of it's human.
1. Chapter 1

So, this is a sort of AU, I suppose. It takes place in Ireland, a good while back. That's why there's name changes - in this chapter Danny to Dáithí and Jazmine to Flann and Flannán. I'll do a few bits/chapters, or at least I plan to XD The title is Irish and means 'my heart is in you', basically 'I love you'.

* * *

><p>Dáithí was four when they found her skin for the first time. Of course, Dáithí didn't know what it was. He'd convinced his big sister, Flann, to go exploring the shed with him. She was older than him by two years and had been named for her vivid red hair, like Mamaí's hair. Flann said she hadn't wanted to explore the shed and that it was probably boring, but Dáithí could tell she was interested. Only Dadaí ever went into the shed. Mamaí never did, not ever. If she ever needed something, she would ask Dadaí or Flann or Dáithí to get it for her.<p>

"Flannán, please come exploring with me!" he'd said. At first she'd said she wouldn't, but then she'd said she would.

It was an ordinary shed, to Dáithí's disappointment. It wasn't super big, and it had normal things in it, things Dadaí would use for fishing or for his boat. Dáithí left Flann looking at something boring at the front of the shed and had looked at the back for anything interesting. He wiggled past a couple of boxes and saw a slight shine on something draped on another box in the very back corner.

"Flannán, come here!" he called.

He could hear her give a big sigh. "I'm coming."

When she squeezed past the boxes, he moved to give her room. "Look at this. What is it?"

Flann frowned as she looked at it, then carefully touched it. She gasped and yanked her hand back. She grabbed Dáithí's hand and pulled him past the boxes. "We need to go."

Frowning himself, Dáithí tried to pull away from his sister. "What's wrong?"

"We need to go inside," Flann replied. She dragged him out the shed and inside the house. She and Mamaí had talked quietly for a long time while Dáithí had moved on to building with his blocks.

* * *

><p>Well, let me know is I guess all I can say. Irish is on my to-learn list, so when I learn it I'll make sure the grammar lines up with it. Yeah, let me know =) Please leave a review. I don't own Danny Phantom.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Here's another little bit for this. Obviously, it takes place before the first chapter. Jack is Seán because I read somewhere it was the Irish Gaelic equivalent. I don't believe it, but the name seemed to work anyway. I could always be wrong of course. I don't think you need help getting Maddie's name. These chapters aren't going to be long.

* * *

><p>Seán had been returning from a fishing trip when he saw her the first time. He'd had an unusually good haul and he'd been having a little trouble bringing it onto shore. Suddenly, she was there beside him, red hair and skin more tanned than his. Her added strength had given him the little push he needed to get his nets where he wanted them. Her name was Madailéin.<p>

He'd invited her into his small house to eat with him. She helped him gut the fish he'd caught that they were to eat and packed the rest in salt, to be sold or smoked later, while he attended to cooking the fish. They'd stayed up all night talking.

Madailéin said she'd been travelling for a while. Her family had gone out to sea and never returned. She was alone. Seán's own father had died when a great illness had swept the village and his mother had never been healthy enough to bear more children, dying when she became too weak trying to give birth to another child. The child hadn't lived either. The two of them were alone in the world.

They stayed up all night talking by the fire and Seán knew he wanted to marry her. To his excitement, Madailéin accepted, smiling as if it was all she wanted. They recited their vows in front of the elderly village priest that afternoon.

From that day, all of Seán's fishing hauls were overabundant. Madailéin wouldn't set foot in the waves, but she'd help him bring in what she could. Seán assumed it was because her family had perished at sea and she was wary of the ocean. He couldn't blame her. They lived together happily and without incident for a couple months. Two and a half months after they met, Seán found her skin.

* * *

><p>Well, again, let me know =] Love it, hate it, think I should just end it, let me know in a review!<p> 


End file.
